Their Story
by Juli94
Summary: At this Sasuke could not help but gasp. Mother was father's wife. Mother was father's most important person in the world. So that only meant he concluded as he stared at Sakura, that if she was going to be his wife then she was his most important person in the world.
1. Chapter 1

At three years of age there were a few things that Sasuke Uchiha was certain of. First, there was absolutely nothing his big brother Itachi could not do. Second, he was positive that the stray black cat that roams the gardens in the palace is the most evil thing alive and must be vanquished at all costs. Then third, he hated traveling in a hot stuffy carriage on these long journeys.

Queen Mikoto Uchiha looked over to her right to see her youngest son squirming in his seat and peer out the carriage window. They had begun their journey early that morning and were expected to arrive to their destination, the Haruno Manor, by nightfall but she knew that even a day's journey was too much for her youngest son to sit patiently through. She then proceeded to stifle a laugh as he got up from his seat to move to the one directly in front of him and peer out the window on that side. "Sasuke dear, calm down. We won't arrive until later on tonight."

Sasuke looked over to his mother and whined, "Why couldn't I travel outside with father, Itachi and their group?" Mikoto couldn't help but laugh at the pout Sasuke had on his face. At her reaction Sasuke could only proceed to pout harder which in result made her laugh even more.

Finally composing herself she began to chide her youngest. " Sasuke, you know you're still much too young to be traveling on foot with your father and the other ninja's."

"Once you've graduated the academy I'll let you travel with them, but until then I'm afraid you're just going to have to keep me company in this carriage." Sasuke knew there was no arguing with his mother but he still couldn't help but feel irritated. He still had another two years before he was able to enter the academy. Even then there was no guarantee that he would graduate as fast as Itachi, who was able to graduate after only 2 years.

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Your Majesty, we're about to stop for a rest and a quick lunch." Sasuke immediately perked up upon hearing this. He's been sitting in this carriage with his mother for what seems like forever in his mind and he was eager to be able to run and stretch his legs. He was also excited about the prospect of being able to see and play with Itachi. As soon as he felt the carriage stop he didn't even wait for one of the servants to fully open the door, once he saw an opening he bolted.

Stepping out of the carriage he took in his surroundings and noticed they had stopped in clearing that had a small creak running through it. The servants that were accompanying them were already beginning to pass out food. He frantically tried to look for his older brother amid all the servants, ninja and horses. He spotted him not too far over to the right with a group of ninja he recognized as some of his father's personal guards. Right when he was about to run over to him he felt someone pull him by the back of his collar.

"Sasuke!" his mother called, "Come wash up before lunch."

"But—"

"No buts, you can play with Itachi after you've eaten your lunch."

As much as he wished to go and play with his older brother Sasuke knew better than to disobey his mother, so he begrudgingly took a seat next to her.

.

.

.

By the time the party had arrived to their destination Sasuke was fast asleep. Mikoto smiled softly at her little boy. As she exited she saw some of the manor's servants helping unload their luggage. She then saw Itachi leaving the courtyard along with some of the other ninja that had escorted them from the corner of her eye. She knew Itachi was wise enough to know what he was doing but she still had to resist the urge to call him back.

It's been hard on her lately. She's always known Itachi was mature for his age. Since he was young he's been hailed a genius, and if graduating the academy last year at the tender age of seven doesn't prove that she doesn't know what does. But at the end of the day Itachi was still her child, and she still couldn't stop that maternal instinct of wanting to protect him.

She decided to distract herself by searching for who husband, Fugaku, whom she found already greeting the Lord and Lady of the Manor.

"Your Majesty" greeted Kazashi Haruno as he and Mebuki each bowed respectfully towards her. She in turn bowed respectfully in return.

"Lord Kazashi, Mebuki, it has been much too long."

"We do hope that journey here wasn't too tedious," replied Kazashi.

"It went well," answered Fugaku "though I will never understand your reasoning for leaving the city and moving so far out here in the country.

"We just feel it's a much better environment to raise—"

"Mother!" Sasuke's voice cut through their conversation.

Sasuke had woken up and noticed his mother was missing from the carriage. Panicked he exited it only find night had fallen and he was in the courtyard of an unfamiliar place. He tried to look for a familiar face but all he saw was what looked like servants unloading their things, but none of them looked like the ones from the palace. Worried he had called out for his mother.

"Over here Sasuke!"

He quickly scurried over to where she and his father were located. It was once he reached them that he noticed there were two other figures with them, a man and a woman. Sasuke could not help but be awestruck by the man's hair, which was shaped in the figure of a star. He was snapped out of his reserve once he heard the man speak.

"Prince Sasuke," the man greeted as both he and the lady bowed to him.

"Sasuke this is Lord Kizashi Haruno and his wife Mebuki," introduced his father

Sasuke having been taught his manners bowed back in respect.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the Mebuki. "He's so big now! Last time I saw him he was just a baby!" By that Sasuke had deduced that these people have met him before long ago.

"Speaking of babies…" Mikoto voiced

"But of course! Follow me," said Mebuki

He followed his parents as they were led inside the Haruno Manor. While not as big as his palace the manor looked quite nice. They stepped inside a foyer, which had a large chandelier hanging from the top and a grand staircase that looked really fun to play on that led up to the second floor. To his right was what appeared like a sitting room while to his left was a hallway that he couldn't really see the end of.

There were servants running around bringing in all their luggage. He tried to see if he could catch a glimpse of Itachi but it was of no avail. He saw the adults going up the staircase and quickly trailed after them. Once at the top they took a left, then a right, and then a left again. Sasuke wondered were they were going but was snapped out of his thoughts when they stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

"She should be asleep but I think it'll be okay if we take a peek at her," spoke Mebuki as she carefully opened the door as if trying not to make any noise.

At this Sasuke's curiosity sparked, so they were here to see someone. He followed the adults inside the room. Compared to the hallway the room was dimly lit, he couldn't help but to clutch onto his mother's dress. From his place behind his mother he could see that to his left was a large window and right in front of it was a rocking chair that was somewhat similar to the one he vaguely remembers having in his own room that his mother used to rock him to sleep in. Across the room a large wardrobe stood against the wall and not too far from it a dresser, which had a few stuffed animals atop it.

Mebuki lead them to the middle of the room where a crib was located. He knew that a crib is where babies slept for he had slept in one until recently when his cousin Shisui had come into his room and called him a baby for still sleeping in one. That night once his parents got home he refused to sleep in his crib any longer and demanded that he get a big kids bed. His parents complied. He came to the conclusion that they were here to see the baby inside the crib. The adults surrounded the crib at once and peered inside but Sasuke, try as he might, due to his height could not see the baby inside the crib.

"Oh isn't she the cutest thing ever!" his mother whisper squealed. "Oh Fugaku, don't you just want to at least try for a girl!?" his mother said as she touched his father's arm. His father just gave his mother a bewildered look. He couldn't help but giggle at it. As if suddenly remembering he was here his mother turned to him and picked him up so he could get a good view of the baby inside the crib.

"Pink" was his first thought when he peered into the crib. The baby had a tuft of what looked like the softest, brightest pink hair atop her head. Her skin was so creamy and pale that she looked just like one of his mom's porcelain dolls that he's not allowed to touch (not that he would want to of course).

The baby in the crib began to stir and as he's seen babies do before when they wake he expected her to start crying violently he quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes in preparation, but he heard nothing but silence. He lowered his hands and opened his eyes to look at the baby only to be meet with the brightest and prettiest green eyes he's ever seen.

"Sasuke," his mother spoke. "This is Sakura, you may not understand this now but one day when you both are old enough you two will be married and she will become your wife."

At this Sasuke could not help but gasp. Mother was father's wife. Mother was father's most important person in the world. So that only meant he concluded as he stared at Sakura, that if she was going to be his wife then she was his most important person in the world.

"Sakura" he said testing the name on his lips. Upon hearing her name Sakura turn to look at him and smiled. "Mother!" Sasuke exclaimed in glee. "She smiled at me!"

"Yes Sasuke, she smiled at you." His mother chuckled; she couldn't help doing so after seeing the look the complete amazement on Sasuke's face.

At three years of age there were a few things that Sasuke Uchiha was certain of. First, there was absolutely nothing his big brother Itachi could not do. Second, he was positive that the stray black cat that roams the gardens is the most evil thing alive and must be vanquished at all costs. Then third, he hated traveling in a hot stuffy carriage on these long journeys. And last that Sakura Haruno was his most important person in the world and that he has to love her with all his might just as his father loves his mother.

* * *

A/N: First story ever. Im shaking just thinking about publishing it. Constructive criticism appreciated. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally finished with his duties and training for the day, Itachi was roaming the hallways of the Haruno Manor looking for his younger brother. He had the next day entirely free and was hoping to spend it with Sasuke. They had already been here for four days and Itachi had not seen hair or hind of him, which he found rather odd. Normally all Sasuke does is trail after him wanting to play or help him practice. So he found it weird that he hadn't seen his brother in so long.

He had spent most of the day accompanying some of his father men on a simple scouting was not too complicated. He did consider himself lucky; most genin got stuck with doing rather tedious missions like babysitting or weeding a garden. But then again most genin don't graduate at the age of 7 and even more so, most genin aren't the crown prince.

Night had already fallen and most of the people in the manor had already retired to their chambers. But Itachi knew his younger brother well enough to know he was most certainly not asleep. He personally has witnessed his mother's struggle at trying to get Sasuke to go to bed.

When he arrived to Sasuke's door he noticed it was oddly quiet on the other side. "He couldn't possibly be asleep could he?" Itachi pondered. He carefully opened the door only to the bed empty. He was positive that this was the room his brother was staying in; he even recognized some of Sasuke's building blocks on the floor. So where could he be?

He heard footsteps approaching and looked to the end of the corridor to find one of the manor's servants. The servant paused when he noticed Itachi standing in front of the open door.

"If you're looking for the young prince," he started, "he's probably with baby Sakura in her room."

"Ah," responded Itachi.

"It's the one at the very end in the next hallway over."

"Thanks."

With that Itachi made his way over.

When he had first heard about the arrangement between his father and Lord Haruno he felt troubled. Lord Haruno was one of the wealthiest men in the country. He owns pretty much every mine in this country and in many of the surrounding countries as well. While some of these mines produce coal, Iron is what is primarily extracted from them. The iron is then used for weapons such as kunai and shuriken. Even though he owns an entire monopoly of supplying this country and it's neighbors their weapons Lord Haruno and his wife were some of the most humble people he's every met.

When they had learned that Mebuki was pregnant with their first they decided to sell their grand manor in the city and opted to live out in the countryside into the smaller and simpler one they have now. They felt it was a much better environment to raise their baby in. When word had reached his father that Mebuki had delivered a girl, he could just see the wheels in his father's heard turn. While they were currently at peace with all the neighboring nations, it never hurt to take precautions. If for some reason war were to break out it would be very beneficial to the Land of Fire if there were able to cut off their enemy's supplies to weapons. Thus the marriage arrangement was brought up.

The Uchiha's and the Haruno's have always had a very good relationship. Lord Haruno has supplied his father's ninja with only the finest weapons for years. It did not take long to convince him to the arrangement.

So it wasn't the Haruno's themselves that were the problem. He was sure that they would raise their daughter to be a wonderful, respectable young women, the problem came when he thought of his younger brother.

Itachi knew most arranged marriages tended to be formed without either party being in love with the other, they are formed entirely for convenience, but not all of them remained loveless. His parents were in an arranged marriage, but over time they grew to love each other dearly. While his father may not be as open about it, he can see the way his eyes soften ever so slightly whenever he looks at his mother. So there was a slight possibility that Sasuke would one day come to love this girl, but the other possibility still existed. His brother could grow up and fall in love with another girl. Then what? Would his brother be forced to spend the rest of his life with someone he didn't love?

In an effort to try and prevent Sasuke from being forced into an unwanted marriage, Itachi had tried offering up his own services. When Sakura came of age he would marry her in his brothers place, but it seems his father has other plans for him.

Itachi stopped when once he found what looked like the right door. He heard no noise coming form the other side but decided it wouldn't hurt to check. He carefully opened the door and took a look inside. Other than a candle burning atop a dresser the room was dark. He quickly scanned it and found no sign of his little brother. He paused when he caught sight of the crib in the middle of the room.

While he's had the chance to greet Kazashi and his wife, he has yet had a chance to actually catch a glimpse of the infant. He approached quietly as to not wake her. His eyes immediately widened in surprise only to soften a moment later upon seeing the sight inside the crib.

Little Sakura was probably the cutest baby he's ever seen. She was sound asleep dressed in a pink footed pajama and had her left index and middle finger in her mouth, however it was who was beside her that really got him. Sasuke was cuddled up against the pink haired infant in what was the most adorable embrace dressed in his own navy blue footed pajamas. Itachi could not help the small smile that crawled onto his lips.

After a few moments he quietly turned and exited the room, the scene still vivid in his mind.

.

.

.

When Itachi had told him had that he had the entire day free to play with him, Sasuke was ecstatic. Other than the courtyard and the garden area he was not able to leave the premise of the Manor. So when he heard that they were going to go explore the nearby forest he couldn't help but feel excited.

He was happy to have someone to play with other than Sakura, not that he didn't like her anything! Though he will secretly admit that she can be quite boring. She's always sleeping and whenever she's not all she really does is drool on herself. She also has a tendency to want to stuff everything in her mouth. His mother told him that it's a typical of a 5 month old and that he did the exact same thing when he was her age as well. Still he couldn't help but get quite upset when she destroyed three of his toy shuriken by gnawing off all the points. After a bit of crying though he realized that since his toys were obviously more superior to her frilly pink ones, how could she not want to play with them? He'll have to remember to get her a set of her own.

Most of the morning was spent with Itachi helping Sasuke target practice with some kunai, these of course were also toy ones since Sasuke was still much too young to practice with real ones. For lunch they ate the box bento's one of the cooks in the kitchen had prepared for them, then the rest of the afternoon was spent playing tag and catching some bugs.

After a quick dip in a creek they were on their way back to the manor when Itachi noticed Sasuke pause and pick up a daisy that was growing on the side of the trail.

"Who's the flower for Sasuke?" questioned Itachi as they began walking again, even though he already had a feeling he knew.

"Sakura," his brother answered.

"Ah," He replied.

"Tell me Sasuke, do you like Sakura?"

"Of course I do! I'm going to marry her one day!"

"Why?" Itachi asked as he stopped and turned to him thus causing Sasuke to do the same. While the scene he walked into last night was utterly adorable, he still had his doubts. "Are you doing it cause father and mother told you to or –"

"Mother told me that I'm going to marry her." Sasuke interrupted. "So doesn't that make her my most important person? Isn't' that why father and mother got married?"

Sasuke's eager face prevented Itachi from saying anymore. "You're right," he stated "that is why father married mother." With that Itachi started for the manor again with Sasuke trailing after him. "Maybe now's not the time," he thought peering over at Sasuke.

.

.

.

By the end of their weeklong visit Mikoto was surprised everything had gone so… smoothly. While Sasuke has always been well behaved he has been known to do some whining and pitch fitting. Itachi was such an easy baby compared to Sasuke. She swore that she never heard him cry. He would sleep so much, all day and all night, that she would have to wake him up every time she wanted to feed him. Sometimes, worried that he wasn't breathing, she would have to result to putting a small mirror in front of his face to check for condensation. While Sasuke wasn't a crier either, he did demand a lot of attention. She partly blames Itachi for making him that way, for he was always dotting on his younger brother. Almost never failing to comply Sasuke's wishes.

But this entire week, other than the toy shuriken incident, she heard not a peep or whine from Sasuke about how he wanted to play with Itachi or how he was fed up with being stuck within the manor's premises or many other things she was sure he would wine about, for that she has Sakura to thank. Sasuke would not leave her side for even a moment, even going as far as wanting to bathe and sleep with the infant.

She looked around the room one more time just to make sure she's gotten everything. As much as she did enjoy the tranquility and serenity of the countryside, a country cannot run itself. Both her and her husband have duties to attend to that come with being rulers of a country.

It was about 6 in the morning and they had to leave soon if they wanted to make it to the palace by nightfall. Absolutely sure that she wasn't missing anything from the room she went and checked Sasuke's as well. After a quick inspection, to which sure enough she had found a left shoe and a shirt, she headed to the courtyard where the carriage awaited. She knew she didn't have bother to check Itachi's.

When she arrived the carriage was already loaded, and the horses and ninja where in place. She spotted Itachi amongst them clothed in his gear. To her left she saw Kazashi and her husband talking. A little bit to the side of them was Sasuke, holding an unfamiliar bag, right beside Mebuki who was holding Sakura swaddled in a blanket. She approached them.

"I really am going to miss having you around," Mebuki sighed, "it can be quite lonely sometimes especially when Kazashi has to leave on business."

"It was a pleasure being here. Thank you so much for having us and please do feel free to come and visit us whenever you like, especially if Kazashi is gone much too long. Come stay with us so you wont feel lonely." She replied. At this point her husband and Lord Kazashi approached.

"We really must get going," Fugaku stated.

"We understand," Kazashi replied.

She shot a warning glance at Sasuke. He immediately understood. Dropping his bag he turned toward Kizashi and his wife and bowed.

"Thank you for having us," he started "And I'll take good care of Sakura while she's with us."

At this the adults glanced at each other. Mikoto crouched down to be at eye level with her youngest. "Sasuke honey, is Sakura coming with us?" she questioned.

"Of course she is!" he exclaimed. "I even packed for her," at this Sasuke opened his bag in order to display its contents. Hastily thrown inside were many articles of Sakura's clothing, some bottles, a pacifier and a stuffed animal or two.

She honestly wanted to laugh at the adorableness of it all but she knew doing so would only make Sasuke's reaction worse.

"Baby," she began. "Sakura's not coming with us."

Upon hearing this Sasuke's face fell. "Why not?! She has too!" Tears already brimming his eyes.

"She has to stay here with her parents—"

"Then I'll stay here too!" he cried. "Please mother! I can't leave her!" At this point full-blown tears were coming out and Mikoto's heart broke in half. Just as she reached out to pull her baby into her arms her husband's voice broke through.

"Sasuke."

At the sound of his fathers stern voice Sasuke stilled himself and looked up.

"You heard your mother, she's not coming with us and your not staying either. You'll see her again soon," her husband scolded.

Sasuke, probably too scared of his father to say anything in return, ran off crying into the carriage. The sound of him slamming the door shut echoed throughout the courtyard.

"I'm so sorry" Mikoto began as she picked up the bag with Sakura's stuff.

"No, no, no," Mebuki responded as she took the bag. "I'm just glad he took such a liking to her."

After one last goodbye her husband headed to the front of their caravan while she headed towards the carriage. From her position outside she could make out the whimpers and sniffles coming from within in. She opened the door to find Sasuke sprawled out, facing downwards hands covering his face, on one side of the carriage. He was trembling in an effort to contain his cries.

As much as it broke her she knew it would be best if she just let him cry it out. As the carriage lurched forward she really hoped at these goodbyes would not all end this way.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter! I was so terrified that no one would even read it! Please forgive any grammatical errors unless its uber bad, then please let me know! I've been trying to figure out how to make a fanfic page on tumblr and i haven't gotten the hang of it and I'm about to cry! I'll try to shoot for another update by next Sunday as well. Have a blessed week!


	3. Chapter 3

"Snake-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger, snake-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger, snake-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger," Sasuke kept repeating the hand sign sequence over and over, "Snake-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger," each time trying to be just a little bit faster than the last. He was just recently taught the signs to his clan's signature Great Fireball Technique. He already had the sequenced memorized; he was just currently trying to improve his speed. Whenever Itachi would preform the jutsu, Sasuke couldn't even make out the hand signs. Sometimes all Sasuke would have to do is blink and he'd already miss the sequence.

He's only been taught the hand signs; he has yet to actually try to perform the jutsu. He knows the process though. All he has to do is draw chakra from his mouth into his chest, hold it there, and then immediately blow it out. It might first help him though if he knew how to draw his chakra. They have yet to teach him how to do so at the academy, actually they have yet to teach him many things he's itching to learn. He's only been in the academy for a few months and he's already extremely frustrated at the slow rate they're going. According to his report card for the first semester he's first in his class and his entire grade, but then again how could he not be? While many of the other students in his class had never even held a kunai until just recently, Sasuke's had plenty of practice with his brother and sometimes even his father's own personal ninja are willing to teach him a thing or two. That's why, he reached over to his left to pick up the envelope his sensei had given him right before he left with the instructions to give it to his parents, he couldn't wait to give this to his father. He was absolutely positive its contents were pertaining to him moving up in the academy. He could possibly graduate as early as Itachi!

He felt the carriage he was in slow down a bit before quickly lurching forward. He looked out the carriage window to see they were at the final stretch before reaching the palace. He tried insisting to his mother that he didn't need to be escorted to and from the academy everyday, but she wouldn't have it. Though guessed it wasn't so bad; after all he wasn't the only one from his class. The leaf village had two separate academies. There was one were all the regular ninja children attended, as in the sons and daughters of current or past shinobi. However, it was also open to any civilian children who met the admission requirements. Then there was the one he attended, it was strictly where all the Lord's and the wealthy head clansmen children attended. So it wasn't uncommon for many of the children there to also be accompanied by stagecoach to and from the academy.

The carriage slowed down once more and he heard the distinct sound of the palace gates opening up. Once through, the carriage looped around the fountain in the middle of the courtyard to stop right in front of the palace doors. As per usual, he undid the latch himself and kicked the door open, narrowly missing the servant who was about to open the door for him. He quickly bolted from the carriage with his satchel in tow and entered the palace in search of his father. In his haste he completely missed the other very familiar carriage in the courtyard.

He navigated through the familiar hallways. It was Tuesday afternoon, and Sasuke knows that his father typically spends his Tuesday afternoons in his study reviewing bills he has to decide whether or not to sign into law or not. He slowed down once he saw the doors leading into his father's study. To the right of the double doors was a desk and sitting down at the desk was one the royal clerks. The clerks are the ones set up his father's appointments, kept all the documents in order and performed many other tedious tasks. If there was one right outside the door then it was a sign that his father was inside for they typically have to follow his father wherever he goes.

Sasuke perked up once he saw the current clerk on duty, Ayumi. She was a really nice middle aged lady who he was rather fond of. At the moment she was furiously scribbling away on a scroll but she stopped once she saw him approach.

She immediately rose and bowed to him. "Good afternoon Your Royal Highness, did you just get back from the academy?" she questioned him.

"Yes, Is my father in?" he questioned in return.

"Why yes he is."

"I would like to request and audience with him."

"Let me check if he's available." With that she slowly opened the door and stepped inside quietly shutting it behind her.

He really hoped his father wasn't busy; if he is he'll probably turn down his request. Maybe he should have brought Itachi; his father never refuses an audience with him.

A few more moments passed and Ayumi still hadn't come out. He started pacing. It's taking much too long, his father probably said no. He doesn't have time for him like he does— he stopped when he heard the door open.

Ayumi's face was sullen. Sasuke didn't have to wait to hear his answer. He knew his father would reject him, he began to turn but then he saw her face break into a smile. "You may go in now Sasuke."

Sasuke quickly straightened his clothes and brushed off the dirt. With the letter tight in his left hand he proceeded into his father study.

Once inside, Sasuke looked around. He's only been in here a few times, each visit lasting no more than a few minutes. To both his left and right were floor to ceiling bookshelves filled will many different scrolls and books ranging from many different subjects and a few languages here and there. His father sat in his desk on the side opposite from the door facing him. He seemed to be reading something. Sasuke closed the door behind him and quietly approached. He anxiously waited for his father to acknowledge him all while clutching the letter in his hand just a bit tighter. A moment later his father finally put down the document and looked up to him.

"Good afternoon father." Sasuke spoke as he bowed.

"Good afternoon Sasuke, how's it been going at the academy?"

He faltered a moment before he replied. "The classes are going well. I'm still at the top of my grade. They can get kind of boring though cause I already know everything." He paused before holding out the envelope "I was actually instructed to give this to you."

His father motioned for him to bring it forward. He complied.

He anxiously watched as his father tore open the envelope, took out the letter inside and began to read it. Sasuke paid close attention to his father's face in hopes for some kind of reaction from him, but none came. Did the letter not contain what he expected? Had he made a mistake?

After what seemed like an eternity to Sasuke, his father finally put down the letter and looked up to him. His face was still as passive as ever but he stared long and hard at Sasuke. Feeling strongly dejected Sasuke began to shrink back at his gaze; suddenly wishing his mother was here so she could ease up the tension like she always does in these situations.

"Due to you being significantly more advanced than your classmates," his father started, "they're moving you up a grade in the academy."

Sasuke's head shot up. His father was still staring intensely at him. Was his father not happy about it? He thought for sure that this as what his father wanted, he thought he would finally receive his father's praise as Itachi does. Then what did he do wrong?

His father eventually broke his gaze. He picked up whatever he had been reading before Sasuke came in and started where he left off. Sasuke knew that meant he was dismissed. He felt the familiar sting behind his eyes. Not now, he wouldn't cry in front of his father. He turned ready to dash out the door. He took one step before he heard his fathers voice rang out.

"You're doing well. Keep this up and you're going to become a great shinobi."

Sasuke turned to look at his father but his father had already begun writing on a scroll. "Y-yes Father," he answered, with a quick bow, a smile forming on his lips. His Father was proud of him. He praised him! He said that he's going to be a great shinobi. He felt his fingers start trembling from excitement. He made his way towards the door, already thinking about heading out to the training fields. He needs to practice more so he can get even better and stronger.

"Oh, and Sasuke."

He paused to look at his father.

"Sakura's here."

Sasuke's eyes widen with surprise before he turned and ran out the door, missing his father's smirk and low chuckle.

.

.

.

All thoughts of training had left Sasuke. He ran through the hallways almost bumping into at least 3 servants and practically running over one of the priceless vases his mother keeps in the corridors for decoration purposes, but still he did not stop. He reached the hallway where his room was located, but that was not his destination. He ran past it and skidded to a stop in front of the door right next to his.

The first time Sakura came to visit, he had wanted her to stay in his room. I mean, his mother and father share a room so why couldn't he and Sakura? But his mother disagreed with him so he had to settle with her staying in the room adjacent to his every time she came.

He swung open the door, making it bang loudly against the wall and echo throughout the hallway, only to find the room empty. The room had remained untouched since the last time Sakura was here. A light layer of dust had begun to form on everything. If his mother knew that Sakura was coming then she would have had this room cleaned and washed, did his father lie to him?

The sound of a door opening brought him out of his reserve. He turned to see someone had opened the door to his room. From his position he couldn't see who it was as they were hidden behind the door. He was about to dismiss it as a servant probably cleaning his room but then from the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of pink.

Clad in a purple two-piece pajama set that looked entirely too big for her, the sleeves ran past her hands and the legs dragged on the floor, stood a three-year Sakura. Her hair was braided into two disheveled pigtails and she still looked about half asleep. He felt his heart clench and his ears turned red, Sasuke swore she's never looked cuter.

Sakura finally seemed to realize there was someone else in the hallway with her and turned in his direction. It only took a second before the sleepiness was wiped away from her face only to be replaced with the brightest smile; Sasuke took that as his queue. He sprinted towards her and before Sakura could even recognize what was going on Sasuke had pulled her into his room with him, slammed the door shut and had enveloped her into a tight hug. It's only been about 4 months since he last saw her, it was right before he entered the academy, and for Sasuke that was far too long.

Due to him being significantly taller, he had his arms completely encircled around her upper shoulders with her face pressed tightly against his chest. He lowered his face in order to press it against the crown of her head and caught a whiff of her signature scent. While he'd always thought most babies and toddlers smelled funny and kind of gross, Sakura was the exception. She smelled like a mixture of lavender and vanilla. As much as he wanted to hold her in his arms forever and never let go, he had to once Sakura stared to squirm. He reluctantly relinquished his tight hold on her, but didn't bother to step back, still keeping her within arm's length. Sakura was finally able to look up to his face.

"Sasuke-kun." She spoke.

Upon hearing his name from her lips he was filled with the sudden urge to hug her again but right as he was about to grasp her shoulders, he heard voices on the other side of his door shortly before someone turned the knob. He quickly took a few steps back. His mother and Mebuki walked into the room. He could tell by the look they gave each other that they knew they had just interrupted them. Sasuke had to resist the urge to pout.

"Sasuke," his mother scolded "don't tell me you woke Sakura up".

"She was already awake when I came mother." He replied.

His mother just rolled her eyes. While he will admit that he does have a tendency to wake her up from her naps, he didn't do so this time. Heck, he didn't even know she was in the castle, let alone taking a nap. Which brought up the topic, why were Sakura and her mother here in first place.

He turned towards Mebuki, who acknowledged him by bowing and saying a quiet 'Your Royal Highness.' He in response bowed in return.

"Lord Haruno was called away to attended some urgent business in Sand Country, and Mebuki has to attend some meetings here in the city. I trust you'll take good care of Sakura," His mother eyed him. To which Sasuke nodded. "Then we'll leave her in your care. I'll have some servants start cleaning her room immediately."

With that his mother and Mebuki left his room, not before Mebuki stopped and gave Sakura a quick kiss.

Once Sasuke made sure the door was shut and heard their footsteps echo down the hall, he turned once more to Sakura, he frowned however when he saw that her attention focused on something else. She was heading over to a chest he had tucked away in the corner of his room. He kept in there specifically for her. Inside was a various assortment of toys, including some of his old ones and some he's picked out especially for her. He hardly ever plays with any of them now, but he still likes to keep the chest in his room in order to entertain her. However, he was not too thrilled with it stealing her attention away from him.

He approached her as she proceeded to take out its contents.

"Ne…Sakura," She paused and looked to him. "Did you not miss me?" He pouted to her.

Upon seeing his expression Sakura nodded vigorously. "I missed you Sasuke-kun," she answered before resuming her task of emptying out the toy chest.

Sasuke sighed before plopping down on the floor next to her. It wasn't until a stray building block hit his shoe that an idea came to him. He started to gather up all the blocks.

"I'm going to build you a castle, okay?"

He took her delighted squeal as a yes and smirked when she stopped emptying out the chest and focused her attention primarily on him building her a castle, where it should be.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry this is so late! But this was uber hard to write. For the longest I only had about 1,200 words down and personally unless it's a one-shot or a drabble fic, I hate it when I go to read an update on a story and it takes me all of 5 seconds to read. I know to some this is still pretty short, but I tried. Unfortunately classes have started for me again so I'm afraid it might be a bit longer for an update, but I'll do my best! As usual please let me know about any really awful grammar mistakes! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka Umino counted the number of missed questions on the test, 7 out of 20, and turned the page over to the front to put the score, a 65, above the student's name. He moved that paper over to his completed pile and then counted how many papers he had left to grade, 6. He did a quick scan of the classroom, just to make sure no one needed any help, he had assigned his students a worksheet to finish up the last few minutes of the day. He grabbed test from his incomplete pile and proceeded to check the front, when he found none wrong, he moved on to the back. There were none missing on that side too. He double checked the answers to just make sure, and sure enough after grading 24 tests he finally got one that had made a perfect score. He turned it back towards the front and put a 100 at the top of the page, again right above the student's name, but this time he paused to look at the name. Uchiha Sasuke.

He had just gotten the young prince as a student 2 days ago and already he was exceeding his expectations. When they had told him Sasuke was going to be moved to his class, he honestly was not too happy. While it was not unheard of for a student to skip a grade, or a few, and graduate early from the academy, the student has to pretty much be a prodigy for him to do so. He hadn't really heard anything remarkable about the boy, so he thought for sure this kid was only getting special treatment because he was the king's son. This did not sit very well with him.

So on Sasuke's first day in his class, they were scheduled to go out to the target fields and do some simple target practices. He let his best student, Ichigo Kumo, go first. Out of ten tries, Ichigo only missed 2, which was superb considering how the rest of the students typically fare. He then called Sasuke next. His intention was to embarrass him by showing to the rest of the class just how poorly he compares against someone like Ichigo. So imagine his surprise when Sasuke steps up into position, and hits every single target with such precision and accuracy that he's almost never seen in someone his age. Apparently the prince isn't just all about appearances.

He glanced up to take another look around the classroom, most students were still working on the worksheet. He stopped when he got to Sasuke. It appeared he was done with his sheet, but with the look on his face he seemed to be kind of angry. He was glaring intensely at the wall. He followed his line of sight to see he was glaring at…. A clock?

At that moment the dismissal bell rang.

"If you're done with the worksheet leave it in the basket on your way out the door, if you're not then take it home and finish it up for homework."

"You are dismiss—" before he could even finish the sentence Sasuke had already ran passed him, put his worksheet in the basket, and was out the door.

The kid must really want to go home.

.

.

.

Sasuke looked around one last time to the line of carriages in front of the school and to his dismay; his carriage wasn't here for him yet. Which he found rather odd, it's always been on time to pick him up, nevertheless he was quite upset it wasn't there yet. He had to get home, Sakura was waiting for him.

He observed as students would load onto their respective carriages and drive away, and new ones would form in line. After about 5 minutes of waiting he let out a frustrated sigh. Its only about a ten minute drive to the palace, the walk shouldn't be that long?

He started off the in direction of the palace. He ignored a group of older girls who called out his name when he walked by them, which in turn only cause them to squeal. To him, this was a common scene. Girls always tended to fawn over him and now that he's been moved up in the academy he feels that it's only gotten even worse. He of course wasn't interested in any of them. They were all incredibly annoying and ugly, nothing like his mother or Sakura. Which reminded him of his current situation of wanting to get home early. He sped up.

When he had left for the academy this morning, Sakura was still very much asleep. He wanted to wake her up to say bye to her, but the nurse that was in charge of Sakura while her mother was busy denied him, so he hasn't seen her all day. Her bedtime is promptly at 9 O Clock so that means that by the time he gets home, he only gets roughly around five hours to spend with her.

Clearly that's not enough time.

Sasuke continued on the path he was on, following the familiar route through the city. He's never really had much of a chance to see the city from this perspective. He's not allowed to step foot outside the place without close supervision, and whenever he does its never on foot. So while he may be familiar with many of the streets and views, it the first time he's seen it all so up close and personal. While he really would love a chance to explore the city, he knows Sakura's waiting for him.

He looked up in time to see the royal carriage rushing in his direction. He moved off the sidewalk and stepped onto the street, in an attempt to grab the driver's attention. The driver immediately slowed down and came to stop a little past Sasuke. Sasuke ran to it.

The driver, a man he recognized by the name of Kyou, jumped off and began to vigorously apologize and bow to Sasuke, who at the moment had no patience and cut him off.

"Quiet!" he snapped.

"Just get me to the castle as fast as possible!" he ordered as he flung the carriage door open and jumped in.

Kyou faltered a moment before quickly snapping out of it and assuming position of the reigns.

.

.

.

As per usual, he didn't even wait for the carriage to come to a complete stop. As soon the carriage rounded the fountain and came up to the door, he jumped out not even caring about his backpack.

He pulled open the door to the palace expecting to find Sakura in the usual place where she waits for him everyday after school, sitting on the last step of the staircase, only to find the staircase empty.

He frowned. He had specifically told the nurse to sit her in that exact spot in the afternoon to await his arrival from school. He stepped back outside to look around the courtyard to see if he had maybe missed her in his rush, but he didn't see her around. Maybe she got tired of waiting and went back up to her room.

He ran up the staircase, and down the corridor, he ran past his room and came to a stop in front of hers and opened it up only to find it empty. He ran back to his room to check if she might be in his room only to find it empty as well.

He went downstairs and out back to the garden and didn't find her there. He checked the kitchen, the sitting parlor, the dinning room, the ballroom, and any other room he thought she could possibly be in but still nothing. He asked a few servants here and there and no one's seen her recently. By now his frustration was through the roof, first the carriage was late to pick him up from the academy, then by the time he got home he was expecting Sakura to be in her usual spot waiting for him only to find her absentee. He double checked all the places he could think of one last time but still nothing. Where could she have gone to?

.

.

.

"Again, Again!" cried Sakura as she got into position on the grass. Itachi sighed. He gently helped her push her head forward till it was very close to the ground. He then placed one hand on her tummy and one on her back and gently flipped her over so she landed softly on her back on the grass. Sakura broke out in a fit of giggles, before sitting back up.

"Again, Again!" Itachi chuckled. And he thought Sasuke was a hyper active kid. She has more energy than he could ever remember Sasuke having at that age.

He had spent the greater part of the day training with his cousin Shisui Uchiha. Since becoming chunnin both of them have been pretty busy with various assignments both in and outside the village. Itachi more so since he also has to attend his royal duties. So it was nice for both of them to have a day off and catch up a little.

When he had gotten home what greeted him was not an unfamiliar sight. Since her arrival a few days ago Sakura would promptly wait for his brother to return from the academy everyday just like Sasuke had instructed her to do so.

He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed his brother was rather late. Normally by now he was already home. And one look at Sakura told him she was getting quite fidgety and flustered waiting. He had approached her and upon noticing him she smiled up at him glee.

"Ni-san!" She cried out before jumping off her step, running over to him and enveloping his legs within her arms. He picked her up off the ground and rested her at his hip so they were face to face.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but I want to go play!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled at her response.

"Well how about I take you to go to play at the park, just the two of us."

She eagerly nodded her head in return.

He told her nurse that he would take charge of her for the rest of the afternoon and together Sakura and him walked to a small park a little ways from the castle. This brings him to where they are now, on the grass, him helping Sakura with her somersaults.

They've been here for quite a while already. They've already played tag and hide-and-go-seek. They swung on the swing set and slid on the slide. By the position of the sun, it was going to get dark pretty soon so they should probably head back.

"Ni-san!" Sakura cried trying to get his attention.

"Again, again!"

"Okay," he told her. "One last time and then we have to head back to the castle, we're late for dinner." After guiding her through the process one last time, they headed off in the direction of the palace. He decided to lift her onto his back so he could carry her home since it would be much faster.

It was right after sunset when they had reached the castle and judging by Sakura's silence and soft breathing she more than likely had fallen asleep. He quietly opened the door, went in and shut it behind him as to not disturb Sakura however that effort almost ended up in vain after he spotted his younger brother in sitting exact same spot Sakura was in that afternoon.

Judging by the look on his face he did not seem happy.

Sasuke ran over to them.

"Where did you take her?!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi smirked. "Relax Sasuke, we just went to the park down the street is all."

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have gone with you!"

"Because Sasuke, I wanted to spend some time with Sakura. You always have her to yourself; don't you think you should share her?"

Before Sasuke could get ready for a loud and angry retort, Itachi shushed him.

"Can't you tell she's asleep?" he said while adjusting her on his back. "I'm going to take her up to her room and put her to bed."

Sasuke faltered a moment before he turned his back towards him, crouched forward slightly and cupped his hands together behind his back.

Itachi chuckled "Sasuke—" he began.

"I'll carry her upstairs!" he interrupted.

Itachi decided to just play along. He carefully transferred Sakura from his back to Sasuke's; making sure Sasuke had a good grip on her so as to not drop her. He then followed closely behind them as Sasuke carried Sakura up the stairs. Sakura was a rather small and light child, so Sasuke didn't really have any trouble but you can never be too cautious.

He continued to follow them through the corridors until they reached the one where both Sasuke's and Sakura's were located. But instead of continuing on to Sakura's room as he had expected Sasuke to do so, Sasuke stopped at his own room.

"Sasuke," he started as Sasuke began to open the door.

"I thought we were taking Sakura to her bedroom so she can go to sleep in her bed" he questioned him.

"She's gonna sleep in here with me tonight," was the only answer he got before the door was promptly shut in his face.

This time Itachi couldn't help but break into a full-blown laugh.

.

.

.

"Stupid Ni-san," mumbled Sasuke as he heard his brother's laughter through the door. He turned on the light before he carried Sakura over to his bed, pulled his comforter down and laid her down. He removed her shoes before pulling the comforter over her and up to her chin.

He then removed his own shoes and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a set of his pajamas. After taking off his clothes and putting them in his laundry hamper, he pulled on his pajamas, turned off the light and got into bed with Sakura.

There was no moon or stars out tonight, but the room wasn't too dark. It was only about 9 o clock, Sakura's typical bedtime.

They had completely missed dinner, but he didn't care as he wasn't hungry anyways. He turned onto his side, so he was facing Sakura. She was lightly breathing; her face was gentle and serene. He stared intensely trying to burn this image into his memory forever. From her slightly parted mouth, to her button of a nose, to her adorably _just slightly_ large forehead.

He took a quick look around, just to make sure they were truly alone, before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on her forehead. He felt his face flush red. He brought a hand up to feel his tingly lips. He's never kissed a girl other than his mother, but he's seen his father kiss his mother a few times so that must make it okay for him to kiss Sakura as well.

He scooted himself just a little bit closer to her side before closing his own eyes and falling asleep shortly after.

.

.

.

As Itachi walked away laughing, he couldn't help thinking that Shisui would have gotten a kick out of this. He's the only one that likes riling up Sasuke probably more than himself. And what's the best way to rile up his younger brother, why by taking away his precious Sakura of course.

He will admit that he purposely stole Sakura away knowing how upset Sasuke would be. Sasuke's so overprotective and clingy of the girl, that he's never really had a chance to spend any time with her himself. It was nice to get to know his future sister-in-law.

He was tempted to go back to Sasuke's room to observe them a little, but decided to refrain from doing so. Who knows what Sasuke would do if he caught him spying.

While he may have had his worries in the beginning, after seeing the way Sasuke interacts with Sakura, all traces of doubt left him.

The way Sasuke is so very gentle and careful around Sakura. Like she's the most fragile thing on earth and he's worried that any moment she's going to break and be taken away from him. How he'll do anything and everything just to make her happy. And gosh don't even get him started on the way he looks at her.

If there was one thing that he was absolutely certain of, is that there was no one that made his little brother happier than Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**A/N:**Ahhhhh! I love you guys so much! You guys give me such a motivation to keep writing every time you follow/favorite/review! You guys are awesome! I'm working on a few one shots at the moment which hopefully I'll post soon. I want to see if I can update my other story first though, which if you haven't read it you should totally check it out (warning though it is rated M). As usual please excuse any grammatical errors unless they really are just uber bad, in that case pretty please let me know! I hate proof reading my own things cause I'm always really scared I'll miss something. Hope you have a blessed and awesome week! And please follow/favorite/review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Then you just do a quick, hard flick of the wrist, and—"

Sakura watched in amazement as the smooth rock glided effortlessly across the pond water jumping once, twice, three times before sinking down into the waters murky depths.

She turned in excitement to the boy next to her, "Can I try now Jun?!" she questioned him. He laughed at her eagerness. "Okay, just pick out a rock first."

Sakura started to scan the bank they were perched on looking for said rock. When she found one she held it up to him, wanting to know if he deemed it adequate enough.

"No, that one's a little too bumpy; it has to be smooth and flat." He looked around and found one a little to the left of him. He went over to pick it up. "Try this one out." He said handing it to her. Sakura took the rock and got into position on the edge of the bank. She stood so that her right leg was in front of her left, and her right arm that held the rock was clutched behind her. She swung that arm forward throwing the rock with a hard flick of her wrist, just like Jun had showed her, and watched in disappointment when the rock fell straight into the water with a loud PLOP. Jun broke out into laughter but when he saw the six year old's eyes started to water, he quickly stopped. He bent down on one knee so that he was eye level with her and brought her into his arms. That's when the waterworks really started.

"It's okay baby-girl, you just need some practice is all." He told her while gently stroking her hair. "If you just keep on working on it soon you'll be just as good as me."

"Really?" She hesitantly peeked out at him from underneath her bangs.

"Really!" he said pulling out his handkerchief and giving it to her so she could wipe her tears and nose. Once he deemed her calm enough, he decided they should call it a day and head back to the manor. The twelve year old will admit, when his father had first told him that he had gotten a job as the head chef for Lord Haruno and his family, he was thrilled. His family had been struggling for some time now, so this would really help them out. But when he learned they were going to have to leave their village and move out to practically the middle of nowhere, he was quite upset. He did not want to leave all his friends and life behind, but he also knew he couldn't be selfish. Though a tad bit dull, life here at the manor wasn't so bad. Everything was really calm and relaxed. He's made friends with the other worker's children who are his age. They attended classes together in the mornings at the manor with a tutor Lord Haruno has provided for them and the rest of the help's children. Then in the afternoons, they are pretty much free to do whatever they want around the manor.

Today he was spending his afternoon with his favorite little girl, Lord Haruno's daughter, Sakura. The girl was without a doubt, the most precious thing he's ever seen. Her hair was the prettiest pink and her skin the creamiest white. He has grown rather fond of her in these past three months that he's been here, and she of him. She follows him practically wherever he goes. Always right on his heels, but he's never once thought of her as annoying, she was actually rather refreshing. The guys always poked fun at him and call her his little girlfriend, but he's not really bothered by it. The girl was really rather smart for her age, then again having your own private personal tutor might do that to you. And while she may be a bit of a crybaby, it was actually a trait of hers that he found rather enduring.

They reached the manor and found Sakura's nurse had been waiting for them. It was time for her afternoon nap. As always Sakura, who isn't very fond of her nap, broke out into a run probably to find some sort of hiding place in an effort to avoid the dreaded deed. Jun laughed as the nurse ran after her and so began their daily afternoon game of hide and seek, much to the nurse's dismay

Jun rounded the manor and headed to the back entrance of the kitchen to see what his father had prepared for lunch. Upon entering the kitchen he was greeted with a chaotic sight. Normally it's just his father and about a three other assistants who do the cooking for the entire manor, but this time there were at least twelve servants running around the kitchen cutting vegetables here, stirring things there, he's never seen the place such a mess. He saw his dad over by the sink washing some pans and went over to him carefully avoiding some strange substance that had spilled on the floor.

"Dad?" he questioned once he was close enough.

"Jun!" his dad exclaimed in relief once seeing him. "Here, finish washing these pans for me please, I have to get started on the soup." Before he could protest he was shoved in front of the sink, soapy sponge place in his hand, and his father had already ran off to the other side of the kitchen to get started on the soup. Reluctantly, he began to wash the pots in front of him but not before questioning one of the servants, who knew by the name Katsu, on the opposite side of the counter in front of him who was shredding some cheese.

"What's with all the commotion?"

"Haven't you heard?" replied Katsu. "The king and his family are coming for a visit."

"The king?"

.

.

.

"Where is it?" Sakura whined as she was carefully and quietly taking out the contents of one of her toy chests, yes one, she had a total of three. She was in the middle of emptying out the red one that usually sits right by her window.

After getting found by her nurse, she had hidden in one of the closets on the second floor, she was dragged back to her room and tucked into bed for her nap. As per usual she waited until her nurse left the room and then proceeded to quietly play in her room until her designated naptime was over. She looked over to her clock; she had just recently learned how to tell time. The short hand was on the two and the long hand was on the 8 so that meant it was two forty, but she didn't know if that meant her naptime was over or not. She went back to emptying out her toy chest only to not find the doll bed she was looking for. Not bothering to put any of the toys back in, she went over to her green toy chest and proceeded to take out its contents.

After emptying it out and not finding her doll's bed in that toy chest, she moved on to her last one, the yellow one that sits in the corner of her room, and finally found it at he very bottom of that one. As she carried the bed over back to her dollhouse she heard voices from outside her window. She jumped onto her window seat and looking out she saw a group of older kids heading into the woods with some balls and bats, probably to the clearing where they always play baseball. She recognized the group as the guys Jun usually hangs out with. They were okay guys she guessed, but of course none of them were as nice as Jun. Though they did have a funny nickname for her, they always call her Jun's little girlfriend. And they called Jun her boyfriend. She didn't really know what it meant at first, but Jun told her it was nothing bad. It basically meant that her and Jun were really good friends and meant a lot to each other. She also found out that a person should only have one girlfriend/boyfriend at a time. After Jun told her this she was ecstatic to be his girlfriend. She hopes she can be his girlfriend for the rest of her life.

Right when she was about to dismiss them she saw someone running after them and follow them into the woods. She immediately recognized the familiar mop of red hair.

"Jun!" She exclaimed. Quickly she jumped off the window seat and started to look for her shoes. She found one beside her bed and the other one slightly underneath it. She pulled them on and ran out her door, not even caring if her naptime was over or not. She ran down the corridor, down the stairs and exited the manor through one of the back doors. She followed the familiar trail down to the clearing hoping to catch the group before they began their game. She arrived right when they were picking their teams; Jun of course was caption of his.

"Jun!" She ran up to him. He turned just in time to catch her.

"Hey there baby-girl." He grinned at her.

"Are you here to join my team?" He then added.

"Can I?" she eagerly replied. She's never played baseball before, but she's Jun and his friends play it a few times before and it looks like fun.

"But of course you can." He said setting her down. "Here, you can take my glove and I'll show you what to do."

.

.

.

While there are many things Sasuke openly dislikes, like broccoli and having to dress up in his formal wear, were are only a few things that he actually hates. The extra long carriage ride to Sakura's house being one of them. He stuck his head out the carriage window to see his father traveling on his steed towards the front of their caravan. He looked around to see if he could spot Itachi but of course he was nowhere in sight. Ever since joining Anbu, he's seen less and less of his only brother.

He sat back down in the carriage and looked over to his mother who was working on her needlepoint and started, "Mother," he half whined, though he'd never admit it. "Why can't I—"

"Sasuke, enough." She cut him off.

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. That I don't feel comfortable with you traveling outside the carriage until you graduate from the academy." She scolded him.

Sasuke, knowing better than to talk back to his mother, just let out a sigh and got up to stick his head out the window once more.

Mikoto instantly feeling bad added on, "you know, your sensei says that you're on track to graduate this spring, so this might just be the last trip that you have to be stuck inside the carriage with me."

While he didn't say anything in return, judging by his body language she knew that he had perked up upon hearing this.

Sasuke sat back down in his seat, opposite of his mother. He picked back up the homework he had been working on. Though his teacher's already told him that if everything goes well with his upcoming tests, he'll be graduating in the spring, he still cant help but get excited every time he thinks about it. He may not be graduating as early as Itachi did, but his father seemed pleased with the news regardless.

He had finished most of the work sheets he was assigned; now he just had to finish reading the chapters from the textbook that had been assigned as well. They normally don't get this amount of homework, but since they had a long weekend his sensei didn't want the class to fall behind. While homework normally bothers Sasuke, he'll do all the homework he has to as long as it means he gets to see Sakura. He's been bugging his mother for a while that he wanted to come see her. His mother, not one to let him miss school so easily, had made him wait till they had a break so that he wouldn't fall behind, like that could honestly even happen.

.

.

.

"And then from third base I ran all the way to home plate!" Sakura exclaimed. To which Jun just chuckled. "I remember baby-girl, I was there."

He had taught Sakura the basics of the game, like 3 strikes and you're out, how to swing a bat, how to catch a ball. She caught on pretty quickly. He let her throw a few pitches in which she struck out the batter. He also let her hit a home run. All of this of course was staged. He had told the guys before hand to let themselves be purposely stuck out. He also set up her home run so that it was basically fools proof. While the guys poked fun at him for trying to please his "little girlfriend," it didn't take much to get them to along with his effort cause while they would never admit it out loud; they too were fond of the pink-headed girl.

It was pretty late in the day, so they decided to head back to the manor. Not that they were tired or anything, they were just at that early stage of their puberty were they would eat and eat and eat and still be hungry. Considering the last time they ate was two-ish, they were well overdue for some food.

When they had arrived at the manor, they were greeted with quite a sight, well at least Jun was. The guys didn't seem fazed by all the horses, carriages and ninja lingering in front of the manor.

"What all this?" he questioned

"Don't you remember?" answered his friend Haru. "The king's here for a visit."

"And he really needed to bring all this?!"

They decided to use the back entrance since it seemed almost impossible to navigate through that mess. Through it all, he was able to catch a glance of Lord and Lady Haruno, he stopped and turned towards Sakura while his friends continued towards the back entrance.

"Baby, why don't you go let your parents know your back? They might be worried."

"But where are you going?" she questioned.

"We're just going to grab something to eat." He could tell by her pout that she wasn't too fond of him leaving her so soon. "How about tomorrow you come with us again when we go play baseball?"

Sakura perked up immediately upon hearing this.

"Okay! Then I'll see you tomorrow!" With that she ran off into the chaotic mess of horses, carriages and ninja. "Wait! Sakura!" He was going to walk her to them, it was much too dangerous for her to go through that mess all alone. She's so small, what if someone misses her and accidently runs her over. She stopped and turned back towards him with a puzzled face, missing the carriage that was backing up in her direction.

"Sakura!" Right as he broke out into a run in her direction, a blur of blue and black appeared beside Sakura and in the blink of an eye, they were both gone right as the carriage backed up into the spot they would have been in. He looked around confused as to what just happened.

"Sasuke-kun!" Jun heard Sakura's distinct voice call from behind him. He turned around and saw Sakura with and unfamiliar boy. He headed over to them as the boy was setting Sakura down.

"When did you get here?!" Sakura eagerly asked the boy, completely oblivious to the fact that she was almost run over.

"Saku-" Jun began as he reached them.

"What the hell were you doing!?" the boy beside Sakura barked, and it took him a moment to realize that the question was directed towards him. He glanced over at the boy. He looked about ten, maybe nine years old and was glaring fiercely at him. "Why on earth would you let her run into that by herself?! What's wrong with you?!" The boy scowled, Jun was sure that if looks could kill he'd be dead by now. But still, who did this kid think he was yelling at him like that.

"Now listen here you little brat!" he snapped, stepping up closer to the pair. The boy quickly pushed Sakura behind him, blocking Jun from her. "Did you not see me try to stop her?!"

"Well that was the lousiest effort I've ever seen!" And with that the kid grabbed Sakura's hand and led her into the direction of the Manor.

"Pftt. Brat." Jun grunted as he went to catch up with his friends.

.

.

.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke spoke trying to grab her attention. It was after dinner and they were both freshly bathed and in Sakura's bedroom. To the dismay of Sasuke, his mother had not let them bathe together. He did not see the problem. He distinctively remembers them bathing together all the time when they were younger, so what's the problem now? Sakura was on the floor playing with her Dollhouse while Sasuke just sat on her bed quietly observing her. That boy from this afternoon was still bothering him.

"Who was that boy you were with earlier?" he question.

Sakura turned to him puzzled for a moment before it clicked. "You mean Jun?"

"Jun?" he thought. "Does she have to be so informal with him?"

"Yeah him, how do you know him?" he asked trying his best to sound indifferent.

Sakura went back to playing with her dolls before answering. "His dad's our chef."

"Oh," Sasuke inwardly scoffed "so he's just the helps son." And to think that for a moment he was actually kind of worried. He got off the bed and went over to Sakura. "Maybe it's best if you stop playing with Jun from now on Sakura," he commented as he sat down beside her.

"Oh I can't do that," was her reply.

"And why not?!" Sasuke bitterly questioned.

"Because I'm Jun's girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! Did this story really reach over 100 followers?! I didn't even think I'd get 10! Shout out to acechi-anghel who was my 100th follower! You guys are so awesome and I want you guys to know that I love you guys so so very much! As always please let me know about any really bad grammatical errors. I hope you guys have a very blessed and wonderful weekend even though its like Saturday night right now. Also please remember to favorite/follow/review! Thanks!


End file.
